


Под наблюдением

by daana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Под наблюдением

Экраны гасли один за другим, клавиатура еле слышно щелкала под пальцами в мягкой тишине. Вечер превратился в ночь, принял ночное дежурство инспектор второго отдела, у аналитика Сион Караномори закончилась смена. Сион, зевнув, потянулась выключить последние экраны — те, на которые выводились данные с внутренних камер Бюро — и задержала руку над клавиатурой. Потом неторопливо стукнула по клавишам, увеличивая изображение.  
Инспектор Синья Когами тренировался.  
Не отрывая взгляда от экрана, Сион нащупала чашку с остатками кофе, приблизила изображение еще немного и откинулась в кресле.  
Синья наградил боксерскую грушу парой таких ударов, что Сион удивилась, как та не лопнула, взвился в воздух стремительным, почти неуловимым для взгляда прыжком (нужно будет прокрутить запись на низкой скорости, — машинально подумала Сион) и добавил ногой. Груша сорвалась с крепления и глухо ударилась в бетонный пол. Когами приземлился в стороне от нее и отбросил с глаз слипшиеся мокрые волосы.  
Сион отставила кружку, лениво приложила ладонь к ладони, делая вид, что аплодирует — и вздрогнула, когда ее воображаемые хлопки отдались резким звуком из динамика. Вслед за аплодисментами раздался голос.  
— И сколько у нее было, больше трех сотен? — насмешливо спросил патрульный Сасаяма Мицуру, входя в зону действия камеры: рубашка полурасстегнута, рукава закатаны, руки в карманах, на шее зачем-то висит полотенце. — Я уж даже не спрашиваю, что она сделала.  
— Нарушила стандарты безопасности, — вполголоса буркнул Когами, присев и разглядывая сорванный крепеж. — Кто же так вешает.  
— Напиши жалобу, — язвительно предложил Сасаяма, но Когами только отмахнулся. Встал, потянулся — Сион засмотрелась на то, как перекатываются под влажной от пота кожей мышцы, и даже не сразу заметила, что пялится на мускулатуру инспектора первого отдела не одна: Сасаяма смотрел так же внимательно и даже не ухмылялся — но когда Когами обернулся к нему, сделал вид, что рассматривает ссадины на костяшках пальцев.  
Сион вскинула бровь, стукнула ящиком стола и зашуршала фольгой шоколадки. Тихий вечер становился все более увлекательным.  
— Все, что мне нравится, — пробормотала она, вслепую бегая пальцами по клавиатуре, выводя картинку с соседних камер на остальные экраны, чтобы тренировочный зал был виден во всех возможных ракурсах, — либо полнит, либо повышает коэффициент. Подглядывание хотя бы не полнит.  
— Ты закончил? — поинтересовался Сасаяма, дергая конец полотенца, висящего у него на шее.  
— Я — нет, — Когами пнул грушу. — Она — да.  
— Это намек, — Сасаяма не спрашивал, он утверждал, скаля зубы в ухмылке; Сион с профессиональным удовольствием отметила, как из состояния расслабленности его тело мгновенно и плавно перешло в состояние готовности к драке, хотя движения почти не изменились.  
— Нет, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Когами, — вот это — намек, — и одновременно со словами, или на долю секунды раньше, ударил, не сдерживаясь и явно не сомневаясь в том, что его удар не окажется для Сасаямы сюрпризом.  
— Патрульный атакует инспектора Бюро общественной безопасности, — притворно-механическим голосом сказал Сасаяма, отвечая ударом на удар, продолжая подсечкой, уходя от попытки увлечь его следом на пол, но все же уходя неудачно, — экстремальная ситуация. Патрульный атакует...  
— И проигрывает, — Кагами навалился на него, прижал предплечьем горло, — или у тебя есть возражения?  
Сасаяма улыбнулся широко и неторопливо — и Сион вздрогнула, второй раз за вечер. Эта улыбка ничего общего не имела с оскалом веселой боевой ярости — но не узнать ее было невозможно, если ты хоть раз в жизни с кем-нибудь трахался.  
— У меня есть предложение, — ответил после недолгого молчания Сасаяма, и его голос был под стать улыбке. Сион вдруг заметила, что покусывает нижнюю губу и дышит коротко и часто; облизала пальцы и села поудобнее, перекинув одну ногу через подлокотник кресла.  
— Дай угадаю, — начал говорить Когами, но Сасаяма высвободил руку, положил ее на затылок инспектору Когами и притянул его голову ближе. На этом разговоры закончились.  
Сион успела подумать, что надо стереть запись, заменить записью пустого тренировочного зала, а оригинальную сохранить для личного пользования; потом она сообразила, что Когами и Сасаяма развлекаются явно не впервые — в каждом их общем движении, в каждом прикосновении ладоней со сбитыми костяшками к влажной от пота коже, в каждом укусе и поцелуе видна была спокойная уверенность, которой не достичь за одну-две случайно проведенных вместе ночи, и доверие, которое нельзя подделать. Значит, им просто плевать на камеры, плевать на то, что их может кто-то увидеть, что в Бюро невозможно полностью скрыться от посторонних глаз — а раз им плевать, то почему Сион Караномори должна об этом беспокоиться?..  
Эти мысли, размытые и бессвязные, не помешали Сион довести себя до разрядки раньше, чем Когами и Сасаяма закончили; они никуда не спешили, Сион не возражала против продолжения наблюдений — в любви Когами Синья был так же хорош, как в драке, и Сасаяма Мицуру оказался ничуть не хуже. Сион даже на мгновение пожалела, не зная точно, о чем — о том, что всегда отклоняла ухаживания Сасаямы, или о том, что Когами даже не пытался за ней ухаживать.

Потом все закончилось, еще пара минут — и даже тяжелое рваное дыхание обоих выровнялось, стало спокойным и размеренным.

— Эй, — обвиняюще сказал Сасаяма, отстраняясь, и встал одним прыжком. — Ты валялся на моем полотенце!  
— Твою мать, — Когами дернулся, перекатился и тоже встал на ноги. — Это не полотенце, это рассадник трущобной заразы.  
— Я его продезинфицировал, — обиделся Сасаяма, наклонился и едва не упал, запутавшись в спущенных брюках.  
— Облил виски? — с сомнением уточнил Когами, надевая штаны; отошел к скамье за футболкой. — Выкинь ты эту дрянь.  
— Не могу, — серьезно сказал Сасаяма, — ты однажды вытирал им голову, и теперь я его храню, как это самое... Ну, как его?  
Когами хмыкнул.  
— Как улику, которой инспектор Бюро воспользовался в личных целях?  
Они засмеялись одновременно.  
— Ладно, — Сасаяма оглядел себя, попытался разгладить мятые полы рубашки и отряхнуть пыль с брюк, но быстро оставил эти попытки. — Как там было? Предлагаю похерить игру в поцелуи и пойти жрать.  
— Это все, что ты запомнил? — Когами хлопнул его по плечу. — Ты безнадежен.  
— Это ты безнадежен, — огрызнулся Сасаяма, — а я как раз нормальный и от книжек про извращения хочу или трахаться, или спать. И кстати об извращенцах, — он развернулся в сторону одной из камер так резко, что Сион дернулась назад, прижимаясь затылком к спинке кресла. — Сион, не хочешь к нам присоединиться?  
Спустя пару секунд неприятной неловкости Сион уже собралась протянуть руку к микрофону и ответить; в конце концов, она ведь действительно была не против.  
Но Когами успел раньше.  
— Не паясничай, — он подтолкнул Сасаяму к дверям спортзала. — Очень надо Сион днями и ночами пялиться на камеры, у нее другие дела есть.  
— Ну не знаю, — хохотнул Сасаяма. — Я бы пялился. Надо же как-то развлекаться. А вообще-то я имел в виду ужин.

Вероятно, аналитик Караномори предпочитала обходиться без ужина.  
По крайней мере, приглашение патрульного Сасаямы так и осталось непринятым.


End file.
